That Darn Slytherin!
by ZBourne
Summary: An independant 7th year Hogwarts student Annie Lennox soon finds herself falling for the Slytherin bad boy... with many humorous events and chaos that take place along the way... This story is unique as the reader plays the role of the quirky Gryffindor.
1. Annie Lennox

**That Darn Slytherin! Part 1 – Annie Lennox**

* * *

'You'd better hurry, Annie.'

'I know…'

'You don't want to miss the train.'

'Just wait.'

'_Annie…_'

'There! I've done it!' You stood up from tying your shoelaces and faced your parents.

You were in your seventh year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. You were at King's Cross station, on Platform 9 and ¾. The scarlet train whistled and people scurried around the platform, waving at the children aboard.

You hurriedly took hold of your trunk and looked at your parents. They weren't like most wizarding parents; they were Muggles. Your strange magical situations were fully explained once you received a letter from Hogwarts at the age of eleven. Your parents were anxious at first but when they realized that you had a potential they began to encourage you to live it to the full. For that, you were so glad you had spent the past six enjoyable years in the wizarding world.

You kissed Mum and hugged Dad appreciatively.

'Until then,' you smiled at them encouragingly, before hopping onto the Hogwarts Express and pulling your trunk down the busy corridor. You stopped and looked out of the window between a couple fourth years and waved at your parents as the train gave a final giant puff of steam and rolled away.

You looked at your summer-bronzed reflection on the train window and brushed back a strand of dark hair behind your ear. Your cheeks, however, were flushed against the cold and your dark eyes glinted with excitement at the thought of returning to yet another interesting and enchanting year at school.

You couldn't believe that you were returning to Hogwarts for the last time.

Someone squealed behind you and before you had time to react, a girl has thrown herself on you. 'Rose!' You exclaimed, brushing away her golden hair from your face. Rose was your best friend, and a pure-blood, but that made no difference to your Mudblood status.

'Annie Lennox! I've missed you so much!' Rose said, finally letting go of you, so she could examine you from head to toe. 'I've got lots to tell you,' before pausing and smirking, 'you have the most amazing tan.'

You laughed as you followed Rose into her compartment.

'Hi Annie,' Harry Potter greeted as you stepped into the compartment. Hermione gave you a warm hug, and Ron grinned broadly.

You sat down next to Rose and listened to her story on how she'd spent her summer with her new Muggle boyfriend who apparently was unaware that she was a witch.

'He kept talking about his favourite T.V programmes!' Rose said, looking at you. 'I'm so glad I spent six years at Hogwarts with a girl who brought a T.V into our dormitory. So, when he asked me which of _The Simpsons_ characters my favourite was, I managed to answer him appropriately.'

'What's a Simpsons?' Ron inquired suspiciously. Everyone laughed.

Halfway through the train journey, your compartment received a rather unpleasant visit from Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' Harry said coldly as he threw aside his unopened box of Chocolate Frog and glared at him.

The tall famous blond set his silvery grey gaze around the compartment and smirked, 'Just wanted to say hello, Potter.' He drawled. 'I believe you are being rather uncouth toward your superior today.'

Ron took out his wand.

Hermione clasped his arm, 'No, Ron!' She hissed.

'That's rich coming from you, Malfoy,' Harry said callously.

'You sound like you had a bad summer.' Draco continued, tauntingly. 'It is understandable as you spent it at the Weasleys' pig sty.' He turned and laughed with his cronies.

Harry and Ron stood up abruptly, plunging their hands into their pockets. Crabbe and Goyle stepped forwards reactively.

'Shut your gob, Malfoy, and get out of this compartment.' Harry threatened quietly, pointing his wand at Draco's chest.

Draco, on the contrary, looked unruffled. He swept his silvery gaze around the compartment one final time and smirked slyly, before leaving the compartment.

'What's his problem?' Ron grumbled, slamming the door, 'Stinking Slytherin.'

Hermione sighed helplessly.

When you had finally arrived at Hogsmeade station, you took your trunk off the train and followed Rose and Hermione and the boys down to the coaches.

'Firs' years! Firs' years!' boomed Hagrid. You noticed that his tone was already scaring the youngsters, despite his rather giant-like figure.

Soon, a large group of Ravenclaws fourth-years jostled you out of the way in your path. You bent to pick up your wand which fell out of your pocket.

'You're blocking the way, Mudblood.' You heard a low voice say.

The soft night air breezed through your dark hair as you gazed at Draco Malfoy.

'There is no need for that name.' You said ominously, and headed towards the carriages where you found your friends climbing onto the coach.

'Blimey, Harry, I swear the first years are getting smaller every year.' Ron said, staring as the first-years timidly followed Hagrid to the lake.

'Are you ok?' Hermione asked, concerned, her warm hand squeezed yours. 'I saw Malfoy-'

'He was just being himself, Hermione.'

When you reached the castle, you followed Rose and Hermione towards the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was still as it was at the start of every year; beautifully lit with floating candles beneath the bewitched night sky and grinning faces between the four House tables.

'Are we're going up to the Fat Lady early after the Feast.' You asked her.

Rose's blue eyes glittered slyly, 'Of course, we are.'

You and Rose always liked to go up to the Fat Lady's portrait at the start of every year to guess the most stupid passwords before the Prefect comes up with the rest of the House.

Harry and Ron joined you at the table, followed by Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

'I'm dropping Astronomy this year,' Dean announced. 'I was mad to have taken it!'

'Bravo!' Ron clapped him on the back.

Hermione looked displeased.

Soon, Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall and everyone fell silent.

After the Sorting, the Feast began, and you were so glad to see some delicious food in front of you. Ron looked as though he was living in heaven.

'Can you pass me the potatoes, please?' Harry asked you. You gave him the bowl.

When pudding arrived, you felt so satisfied. 'Oh, Rose, this treacle tart is fit for a king.'

Or Queen, in your case.

'Let's go now.' Rose said suddenly, clasping your hand. 'Upstairs. Before pudding is over.'

She gave a mischievous glint her eyes, which only you could understand.

You nodded and both left the Great Hall.

'Ahhh!' Rose sang as she ran up the marble stairs. 'It's so good to be back. Honestly, Annie, what am I going to do when we leave good dear old Hogwarts?'

You caught up after her. 'I know you will become famous one day; you and your glamorous blonde hair, Rose'

She laughed as she walked alongside you up the moving stairs.

'Password?' the Fat Lady said when you both reached the Gryffindor tower. You looked at Rose and smiled. 'Um, it's…' you then gave a huge raspberry. Rose snorted and pushed you aside. 'The Gryffindor password, given and confirmed by Dumbledore is 'Filliwig's Wizarding Durable Condom!'

'Rose! _No!_' You exclaimed, embarrassed. The Fat Lady scolded her.

'The password is Mr. Darcy_?_' You guessed, raising your eyebrows hopefully.

Rose rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, 'You and your Muggle books, Annie.'

'Well, you've obviously never read '_Pride and Prejudice_!'

It was later on in the evening when the rest of the Gryffindors followed up to the tower, led by the prefect who gave at last the correct password: 'Conkerfly' Yu were in the seventh-year girl's dormitory, unpacking your trunk. Rose's bed was just opposite yours. Just as you'd finished sorting out your wardrobe Hermione entered the room, followed by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil: your other room-mates.

'Is it true that you're going out with Seamus?' Rose asked Lavender curiously, as she leaned against her wardrobe.

Lavender looked delighted to be having this sort of topic, 'Yes. He asked me out before the summer.'

By her tone, it was plain obvious that she'd been waiting for someone to ask her about her newfound relationship after her rather disastrous history with Ron.

You shoved your trunk under your four-poster bed and turned your radio on, emitting a classical tune. You've also managed to persuade Dumbledore to let you have a radio in your room to catch up on the news in the Muggle world.

'Oooh!' Parvati exclaimed. 'I like this song!'

You lay on your back on your warm bed.

Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, leapt onto your stomach and you scratched behind his ginger ear. You couldn't help smiling. It was, indeed, good to be back.


	2. Mess up Weasley

**That Darn Slytherin! Part 2 – 'Mess up, Weasley, and the potion's down the drain.'**

**

* * *

**

You woke up, lying on your front with one arm under the pillow and the other in front of your face. You knew it was morning, even though the scarlet velvet curtains around your bed were drawn, shutting you in darkness. You reached out a hand and touched the curtain, letting in a chink of morning light. You let the curtain drop in dismay and turned over in bed, taking a mental note that you're only just having a 10 minute-snooze.

After getting out of bed rather late, you took a wash and changed into your uniform. You were just fixing your Gryffindor tie when Rose called at you that you were gonna miss breakfast if you didn't get down soon enough. 'All the toast will be gone, slow coach!'

You didn't feel like anything to eat this morning, after all, you did have a feast last night. However, you knew you had to go down to the Great Hall anyway to get your timetable.

'We've got Charms together this morning,' Rose said, between mouthfuls as she ate her porridge. 'And then –'

'Double Potions.' You replied dully. You were sitting opposite Rose at breakfast in the Great Hall, examining your own timetable.

'Well, at the end of the day, I've got Divinations while you have Arithmancy, so that's all right.' Rose swallowed her last mouthful and let her spoon clank back in the bowl.

'Look at Ginny,' you said, glancing over at the Hufflepuff table where she was chatting slyly to a blond-haired sixth-year. 'She's taken an interest in that Zacharias Smith. Ah, I know Ron won't be pleased.'

'Red-headed Vixen,' Rose muttered, taking out a compact mirror and examined her smooth face.

After Charms, you headed straight for Potions, because you didn't want to be late for Snape's class. When you arrived, you joined the other Gryffindors outside the classroom. You saw Draco Malfoy talking to Blaise Zabini at the front of the queue. You noticed he was telling him some sort of a joke as Blaise threw his head back and laughed loudly.

'Git.' Ron mumbled. 'What a show off.'

Soon, the dungeon door flung open with a loud bang, and Professor Snape stepped out.

Entering the class, you and Hermione took your places next to each other on your desk.

Professor Snape went to the front of the room and examined the whole class with a glint in his eye underneath the greasy black mass of his hair and uttered the words you never thought you would hear to this day. 'I wish to support harmony and cooperation between the houses.'

You blinked hard. Or not.

Professor Snape was obviously mad! There was no way Slytherin House could be friends with the Gryffindors.

Neville almost fell out of his chair.

'Dumbledore's orders, of course.' Snape added quickly, apparently ashamed of what he has just said.

The class was silence, obviously wondering what on earth was going to happen next. Was Snape going to mate us with the Slytherins?

'This lesson, I have decided that each person should work with a partner from the other House on the Polyjuice Potion.'

Well, the worst next thing.

Finally, as though he couldn't bear the strange silent tension building up in the room, Snape recalled out the names of the partners.

'Potter and Bulstrode.'

Harry looked depressed, and Millicent Bulstrode batted her eyelashes. Rumours has it that Millicent Bulstrode has developed a crush for Harry Potter.

'Granger and Goyle.' Snape continued.

Hermione flinched slightly beside you. You felt sorry for her.

'Parkinson and Longbottom.'

This time, Neville really did fall out of his chair. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil rushed to his aid.

Suddenly, from the back row, Draco said aloud, 'Sir, are you pairing off all the little secret crush cases?'

Professor Snape looked coldly at Malfoy and said quietly, 'I must be, Draco, because you and Weasley are together.'

Ron's face turned the shade the same as his hair and crossed his arms.

When your name cropped up, you realized to your dismay that you had to work with Blaise Zabini. Well, at least, he's good at Potions, you secretly admitted.

Finally, Snape sent everyone to go over to on other's desk, and get the ingredients out of the supply cupboard.

You made your way over to Blaise's table.

Blaise stared at you with his dark eyes, 'You get the ingredients, Lennox' he said coldly.

You decided to do as you were told; also, it gave you the opportunity to leave his lousy desk.

On your way to the cupboard, you saw Weasley argue with Draco, 'It's _our_ Potion!'

'Yes, but it's my mark too. Mess up, Weasley, and the potion's down the drain.' Draco said, setting up the cauldron.

Ron folded his arms furiously. 'I saw you talking to Hermione this morning. What were you saying?'

'That's between the both us, Weasley- 'Draco drawled. Ron leapt forwards irately, 'Why you –'

'Ron, shut up!' Hermione stepped in.

'Hey, that was my line.' Draco said.

'He's not worth it.' Hermione finished.

'Ok, that wasn't.' Draco assumed.

Hermione leaned forwards and touched Ron's red head, which made Draco look nauseated, and said soothingly, 'Don't listen to whatever Malfoy has got to say. He's not worth distracting.

'Hey! I'm here!' Draco reminded her.

Hermione ignored him and left towards the supply cupboard. You watched her with admiration.

'_Where are the ingredients?'_ Blaise shouted at you across the room.

You were making your way up the moving staircases towards Arithmancy with Hermione, the only other Gryffindor taking this subject.

'I'm looking forwards to seeing the familiar symbols again,' Hermione confessed. 'Nothing but Arithmancy relaxes me.'

You smiled understandably. Arithmancy was your favourite subject too. However, there was only one drawback – Draco Malfoy was in your class too, but he always took the seat furthest from you and a sea of Ravenclaw helped the separation.

On entering the warm, light, archaic classroom, Hermione took her usual desk in front of you; her space beside her was occupied for her notes.

Of course, you didn't mind not sitting with her as you enjoyed the extra room on your desk at the back.

Just as you looked up from your Arithmancy book, Draco Malfoy entered the room, automatically strode to the opposite side of the class and took his seat. He was the only Slytherin taking this subject and you suspected he must feel lonely.

Hermione turned around in her seat and passed you a small homework planner.

'A present,' she beamed. You rolled your eyes and thanked her. She knew that you were a bad organizer.

'Could you make me one too, Hermione?' Ron piped, lounging at the sofa by the fire in the evening. Harry was trimming the twigs at the end of his Firebolt.

'I asked you if you wanted a cup earlier!' Hermione said indignantly.

'I changed my mind.' Ron said unashamedly.

Hermione turned her back to him and made another cup of coffee, 'Lazy red-head,' she muttered. 'Pass me the milk, please, Annie.' She added. You were standing beside her, eating a couple Ginger Nuts biscuits.

'I'll have some of that too,' Hermione inquired. 'To imagine they're Ron's heads.'

You smiled as you passed her the stuff.

'Nothing a good book can't do,' Hermione muttered to herself, giving Ron his coffee with careless heed, causing some of the drink to slop over his pants, before stomping off to girl's dormitories.

'Did you see what she did?' Ron jumped up in pain of the scalding coffee. 'Blimey, Harry, she's mental.'

You sat by the fire and stared into the flames, starry-eyed.

'I bet she's on her – well, you know what.' Harry muttered.

You turned to look at him.

Harry looked as though he regretted making that comment and returned to his broomstick.

Ginny entered the common room, with a dreamy smile on her face and sat down opposite you.

'What's new, pussycat?' You inquired, stretching yourself on the armchair before coughing out slyly, 'Smith.'

Ginny glared at you warningly.

Ron, however, was too distracted to notice. He looked up, digging a long brown hair out of his coffee,

'Seriously, the girl is bonkers.' He muttered, before putting his cup down with a slightly nauseated look on his face.

'So, Ginny,' you continued, smiling broadly.

'Don't even think about it.' She snapped quietly.

'What?' Ron asked, looking up.

'Ok, I won't mention that you're going out with Zacharias Smith-' you said quickly, jumping out of the chair and heading for the spiral staircase.

But Ginny was too quick as she hurled a heavy cushion at you.

Ron jumped up from seat, 'What! You're, you're going out with that – that pompous no-good Hufflepuff!'

Ginny scowled, 'F – Y – I –'she began.

Ron looked non-plussed.

'For your information!' She spat, 'Zacharias is a sweet boy and nothing you can do can stop me from being with him.'

She glared at you as if so say, 'Thanks a lot!' before stomping off to the sixth-year girls' dormitories.

'Wow.' Harry said, putting his broomstick kit away, 'Two girls suffering from PMS in one day.'

'Enough, Harry!' you begged over the banister.

Ron flopped back onto the sofa, 'I can't believe it. Who knows, next thing she'd be dating Malfoy!'

Harry laughed aloud and picked up Ron's coffee from the table and gulped it, 'Like a Gryffindor would ever go out with a Slytherin!'


	3. I study at night  like a normal person

**That Darn Slytherin! Part 3 – 'I study at night – like a normal person.'**

**

* * *

**

A few days passed by.

It was early on Friday morning when you woke up from a nightmare, turned over and got tangled in the bed sheet.

You tried to pull yourself away from the suffocating mass and fell out of the bed with a thud.

Nobody woke up.

Damn that rat! You'd been dreaming that a gigantic rat was chasing after you, with gleaming red eyes. Its salivating jaws snapped hungrily near your feet as you ran and ran never endlessly.

You crawled to the centre of the room and saw on the wall that the old clock told it was almost six.

_Almost six in the morning?_

You were about to drag yourself back to your bed, but stopped when you realized that you'd fallen asleep last night in the middle of your Arithmancy homework as you saw pieces of parchments scattered on the floor.

You might as well do it now that you're awake.

You got dressed and washed before grabbing your Arithmancy books and a few parchment sheets and left the dormitory. You were about to study in the common room, but decided on going down to the Great Hall.

Hermione once told you that it was the best place to study early in the morning.

You never thought this day would come when you would take this advice.

You entered the Great Hall, and found it already occupied by two Ravenclaws who were kissing and studying together at their table – typical Ravenclaw idea of romance.

You sat down at the Gryffindor table, and poured over your book.

This is rather peaceful, you thought. Hermione was right.

This is only a one-off, you reminded yourself. Next time, you'll try to finish your homework before falling asleep.

'That shouldn't be allowed,' a familiar voice reached your ears.

You looked up to find Draco Malfoy enter the Hall. He looked awful. His robes were in a state and his usually smooth platinum blond hair stuck out in different places.

'They're going to ruin someone's appetite.' Draco mused aloud, staring at the two Ravenclaws with disgust.

'Like the sight of you has ruined mine, Malfoy?' You said.

Draco looked in your direction, 'Oh, perfect.' He muttered. Then he strode over to his table. 'Lennox, all alone with a book? How terribly pathetic – '

'Where are Crabbe and Goyle?' You snapped. 'Doesn't the brain cell you share shut down if you're apart for too long?'

'Where are Potter and Weasley?' Draco returned. 'Indulging in the love that dare not speak its name upstairs?'

'Don't tell me you can quote Oscar Wilde. He was a Muggle.' You said, amused.

'Sure?' Draco smirked.

'Ferret,' you muttered, returning to your book.

'Mudblood,' Draco returned.

After a short while of silence except for the sickly kissing noises from the Ravenclaw table, you looked up to find Draco stalking about his table a little crazily.

Then he stopped, 'Oh, Lennox?' He drawled, unconcerned, 'How would one go about being served in this damnable hour?'

You didn't say anything. You wanted the little toerag to suffer.

'Lennox,' Draco pursued, 'unlike you, I study at night – like a normal person. So would you_ please_ tell me how-'

'I can see you're not exactly an early bird.' You sniffed. 'Are you aware that your robes are in a state and you haven't brushed your hair?'

Draco made a feeble attempt to flatten his hair.

'Just ring that little bell at your table and a house elf will come.' You said, remembering what Hermione has also told you. You glanced down at your own table and saw a little bell too, and smiled.

Draco rang.

Dobby the House-elf appeared, 'Young master Malfoy?' he squeaked. 'Dobby is happy to see you again! How can Dobby help?'

'Coffee.' Draco stated. 'I wantcoffee.'

(Pause)

'Please' he added irritably.

Dobby nodded, and turned to you, 'What can Dobby get you, young miss?'

'Just Malfoy's head on a platter, thanks' you muttered, gazing at the revolving Runes in your book.

Draco sat down at his table and let his head thump forward onto the wood, 'If you came here to study, Lennox, then study and stop annoying me.'

'Oh, you're one to talk, Malfoy, but I'll take your advice. Arithmancy is so much interesting than _you_.' You said, returning to your book. 'Particularly Summoning Sums.' You added loftily.

Draco let out a loud sigh. You smirked, because you beat him in the Arithmancy exam last year by five points.

Dobby returned with a tray laden with a coffee pot, sugar, a cup and a spoon. You watched Draco's greedy expression as he poured himself black coffee. After drinking the cup in one go Draco turned to you, 'Trigonmancy is the best part of the course and it beats the Sums.'

Oh, so Draco wants to argue? You thought.

'Tell me, did you prefer using the Theoremagic or did you like the manual Spellcasting?' You leaned forwards.

'Are you mad?' Draco said. 'Only the Calculatus spell is worth considering.'

You became quiet. You knew you couldn't do that spell. It was the hardest bit of Arithmancy.

Draco seemed to have read your mind, 'Look, it's perfectly simple.'

You both spent the next hour conducting an across-tables shouting match about Arithmancy.

Eventually, the Ravenclaw couple noticed. 'Can't you be quiet? We're trying to kiss,' the boy said.

Draco gave him a Malfoyish look which shut him up, before returning to you, 'Theoremagic is wildly overrated, you crazy woman.'

You have been Accio!ing each other napkin diagrams for some while when the doors opened again.

'See here, Ferret boy, it's a classic!' You pointed.

'You mean it's old and useless, Mudblood?' Draco replied.

The doors opened again, and staff and students poured in.


	4. I smell a rat

**That Darn Slytherin! Part 4 – 'I smell a rat.'**

**

* * *

**

A week later.

'Oh, Merlin!' Rose exclaimed, rooting in her bag. 'I left my Potions book upstairs.'

You and Rose were just making your ways down towards the dungeons.

'Go and get it! Quick!' You ushered her. 'No! Wait. You can borrow someone else's.'

Rose rolled her eyes, 'Yeah, like Crabbe would let me look at his!'

You looked confused. Then, it hit you that you were still working with the Slytherins until the experiment with the Polyjuice Potion was over.

Urrgh!

You quickly joined the moving queue into the Potions class and looked at Rose, 'I would kill for some Strawberry Bon Bons. '

Rose raised her eyebrows.

'They're Muggle sweets. A bit like Gunnel's Balled Toffee,' you explained, 'Only dipped in strawberry sherbet.'

Rose looked confounded.

'Whatever, I'll ask Mum to Owl me some. Then you cou-' you stopped.

Professor Snape tapped you gingerly on the shoulder, 'Get to your seat. There is no time to talk now, Lennox,' he said dangerously. 'Especially on the subject of a 'Muggle sweet'!

You quickly rushed to Hermione's desk, before you realized that you were meant to be at Blaise Zabini's desk.

'Right,' Blaise muttered, uncorking a bottle of the potion which you'd both saved from your previous lesson and poured the contents into the cauldron.

He stared at the swirling potion, which was emitting a strange smell, and turned to look at you with an evil gleam behind his black eyes. 'I want some of your hair.' He sneered unexpectedly.

You stared at him. Hard.

Was this some kind of a joke? You were not supposed to use a bit of yourselves.

'Snape said that we should use animal hair.' You pressed, with a tone of concern.

Blaise looked at you, his dark eyes glinted. 'Are you saying that you're not an animal?' he demanded sneeringly.

Slytherin people were mean. Very mean.

You looked at him with disgust. 'I'm going to get something.' You returned coldly.

You left Blaise's lousy, I repeat, lousy desk and made your way over to Hermione's.

'I told you not to touch that!' Hermione said imperatively, taking Bloomslang skin out of Goyle's grasp.

Goyle looked really confused for a moment.

'Do you think that was wise?' You whispered cautiously.

Hermione looked at you, 'Believe me, he's so dumb you can't even communicate with him, except to say, 'Dark Lord! Or Oooh! A blueberry muffin!'

You laughed.

Goyle looked up, 'Where?' he grunted loudly.

Hermione was stirring her cauldron which looked good.

'I need your help.' You said. 'What can I use in my potion? Blaise said he wanted to use some of my hair! And, then he called me an animal!'

'He's an idiot. Use these clippings of a rat's toenails.' She gave you a small amount into your palm and you returned to your desk.

'Here,' you said coldly, pouring the clippings besides the cauldron. 'Rat's toenail clippings.'

Blaise picked them up, and looked at you, 'I'm sure you would have made a good experiment,' and dropped the pieces into the cauldron.

You ignored him.

The cauldron started bubbling like mad.

At that time, Professor Snape came to your desk and examined the cauldron under his large nose.

'A rat.' He said. 'Good potion, Blaise.' And he smiled at his Slytherin student.

Well, it could have been a smile. I mean, his face looked like it was hit into oblivion and a small set of yellowy teeth showed through his pale wafer thin lips.

….If you called them lips.

Still, you felt it was unfair that you never got praised as it was your potion too.

At the reminder of that quotation, you looked over at Ron Weasley's desk to see him with his arms folded across his chest and wearing a slightly irritated expression on his face.

'Can I ask you something, Malfoy?' Ron said.

'That 'no' on the candlelit dinner is final, Weasley.' Draco said, smirking as he leaned over his cauldron.

'I know it's impossible, but can you be less of a prat?' Ron inquired.

Draco didn't pay any attention, 'Pass me some of weasel fur.' He ordered.

Ron didn't move. 'Why couldn't we have done a white rat– like you?' He spat bitterly. 'Or a cockroach?'

'Because the sky is high and Muggle pigs can't fly.' Draco replied casually, his blond hair shimmered under a fire bracket on the wall. 'Weasel fur, Weasley!'

Ron scowled, 'Get it yourself, Malfoy. After all, it's _your_ potion, isn't it?'

A strong stench reached your nostrils and you turned around, facing your cauldron, which was now turning a horrible shade of bogey green and murky brown.

'It's disgusting!' you heard Pansy Parkinson yell from behind you. 'Is it you, Lennox?'

You ignored her.

Blaise quickly put his wand over the cauldron and muttered something which caused the bubbling to cease. However, the horrible smell lingered.

Suddenly, a drawling voice appeared from over your shoulder, 'I smell a rat.'

You turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of you.

'That would be you, Malfoy.' Ron called bitterly behind him as he passed your desk over to Harry's.

Draco ignored him and leaned over your shoulder to see the contents in the cauldron. His pale pointed chin was so close to your cheek that you immediately felt a strange adrenaline rush.

'Go away, Malfoy.' You said, brushing him away with your shoulder.

Professor Snape stepped to the front, 'Pack away your apparatus now, and bring forth your flasks to my desk.'

By the time you looked around, Draco has already rushed over to his desk where he carefully picked up his flask and carried it over to Snape's desk with an air of self-importance.

'Pillock!' You heard Ron say as he heaved his bag onto his shoulder and left the room with Harry.

'Let's go.' Rose urged as she reached your desk.

'I'm not stopping you' you replied, grabbing your bag and left the dungeons.

You were in the common room, listening to Neville explain the 'wonders' of his Bubertuber Plant.

Harry kept looking over at Ginny meaningfully who was dozing lightly on the armchair. You guessed Neville's boring Herbology talk must have led her to a stupor.

Ron was too busy scribbling in his Transfiguration homework to take any notice.

Hermione was knitting on the sofa next to you. You looked at her object - it looked more like a jumper and less like a badly shaped- shaped elephant.

She is indeed improving these days.

'You've got to keep them in shade; otherwise they'd just die in the light…' Neville continued seriously.

Harry looked as if he'd like to set the ugly plant under the table lamp.

You gave one last look at the quivering green cactus before dropping your head backwards on the sofa with a feeling of hopelessness.

'Neville!' Harry said suddenly when you assumed he couldn't take it anymore. 'I've just remembered that I've got Quidditch practice.'

Ron's red head jerked up, 'Naw you don't! It's not until tomorrow.'

Harry looked like as if he wanted to swear at Ron.

'I'm Captain, Ron,' Harry reminded him. 'If I say there is a practice today, there is!'

Ron gave him a suspicious look.

'Hi Harry!' Parvati and Lavender chorused as they walked past.

You decided to go up to your dormitory to compose a letter to your parents. It has been over a week.

They will want to know if you've arrived safely at Hogwarts. After all, it was a good escape route.

'Hermione, I'm going up to write to my Mum and Dad.' You explained.

You snuggled up on your bed, letting light enter through your open four-poster bed.

You dipped your quill into the pot of ink and began to write.

Just as you've finished, Hermione entered the room, carrying a bundle of wool and her knitting tools.

You searched for an envelope in your small desk and sealed the letter. 'I'm off to the Owlery,' you called to Hermione.

You owned an auburn owl with beautiful speckled marks on its feathers called Jack.

Yes, that was a Muggle name, but you didn't know what else to call it when you were eleven.

Anyway, you've always liked that Titanic guy on T.V. when you were young.

Rose thought you were mad – until when the movie appeared on your television in the girls' dormitory, which led Pavarti and Lavender hooked on Leonardo DiCaprio.

'I swear I'm calling my son Leonardo!' Pavarti exclaimed.

'I'm so glad my parents named me Rose,' Rose said, 'that means I'm much closer to Jack than the rest of you!'

Then, all this stopped, when one night, your television got all of you captivated on one scary movie featuring 'Jack the Ripper'.

'Get your owl killed!'

'Aaaargh! Oh! I thought it was your owl, Annie!'

'Look at his eyes, they're so evil, and what about that horrible beak!'

You shook your head at the memories, and when you reached the Owlery you saw a tall, blond haired boy standing at the open window.

'Malfoy!'

Draco turned around, 'What are you doing here?' He demanded. 'I thought the likes of you do something called 'Muggle Post'?'

You ignored him and made your way over to your owl.

Jack woke up from his late afternoon nap and nibbled at your finger affectionately as you tied the letter around his foot, 'This is for Mum and Dad.' You whispered gently to the owl. He hooted understandably.

Draco watched as you carried your owl to the second open window and let him fly out.

'Isn't that the owl everything thinks is a serial killer?' Draco inquired, folding his arms.

You looked at him; his long platinum blond hair fell onto one side of his temple and his pale face emitted a glow of excruciating beauty. His sharp nose flared and his silvery grey eyes seemed to leave you breathless by a single sweeping gaze.

'Leave me alone, Malfoy.' You said casually and made you way to the door.

'Excuse me; you're the one who keep cropping up to all the places I go.' Draco drawled behind you.

'Don't you have a life other than torturing me?' You asked indignantly before slamming the door behind you.

You simply hated that prejudiced Slytherin, no matter how good-looking he was.


	5. Hermione's lament

**That Darn Slytherin! Part 5 – Hermione's Lament**

**

* * *

**

Another week had passed by and the season was getting wetter and colder.

It was lunchtime and you were in the library with Hermione, studying for Charms when a tearful Ginny joined you.

'What's happened?' you asked urgently, putting your arm around her.

'Is it Zacharias Smith?' Hermione asked, concerned, dropping her quill.

Ginny nodded, tears fell onto your parchment, like little magnified drops on some areas of your writing.

'I saw him making out with Demelza Robbins.' Ginny blurted.

You and Hermione looked at each other in surprise.

What?

'That's right,' Ginny said, reading your mind. 'That ditzy Gryffindor's got more up her sleeve that I thought.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Hermione said.

You were sure that she wasn't sorry at all.

'Ginny, you're a beautiful girl,' you soothed. 'You deserve someone better than that Hufflepuff jerk.'

Hermione looked at you, 'Don't start all that Ku Klux Klan.'

You and Ginny stared at her.

'What was that you uttered?' you said, worried for Hermione's sanity.

'Did you say Kleenex?' Ginny sniffed. 'Because I could do with so-'

'Oh!' Hermione said in anguish at your little minds.

It's not your fault. It's called being normal.

'Ku Klux Klan is like a cycle of hatred.' Hermione explained.

'Prejudice!' Hermione pressed on madly. 'Among contemporaries. Children spout what adults tell them, they say 'Mudblood' or 'stinking Slytherin' and then they hate each other, and then they grow up and kill each other, and nobody ever thinks!'

You thought the girl was mad for starting it off here. She could have blamed it on Ron who always called Draco Malfoy, 'Stinking Slytherin!'

Nevertheless, the awkward silence was broken by Ginny's loud sob as her head hit the wooden table.

'Honestly, Ginny,' you continued to soothe her. 'There are loads of better boys here at Hogwarts who will have you.'

Hermione looked at you over Ginny's head meaningfully.

You both had a particular boy in mind – Harry Potter.

You were on the second floor with Rose when Neville came lumbering down the corridor, beckoning over his shoulder, 'I thought I saw Smith with Demelza!' He laughed. 'Mad! Isn't it?'

You and Rose exchanged looks.

After Neville's left, you turned to Rose. 'Shall we take a walk outside?'

Rose shook her head, 'Sorry, but I've got to Owl Matt.'

Matt was Rose's new Muggle boyfriend.

'What?' You spluttered. 'Is this your first time Owling him?'

Rose shook her head. 'Of course not! I've Owled him, maybe three times so far.'

You stared at her, 'And, have you heard from him?'

Rose shook her head sadly, 'No, that's why I'm writing to him again now.'

You couldn't believe Rose's idiocy.

'Rose!' You exclaimed, amused. 'That guy is a Muggle. He doesn't do Owl nonsense. He gets mail the normal way, which is Muggle Post…with a stamp!'

Rose stared at you for a moment, before realizing what she has done, and slammed her hand on the wall, which scared a couple first-years coming down the corridor.

'Of course!' Rose laughed, half-madly. 'Now that guy is going to think I'm a weirdo.'

Rose went up to the wall and hid her head in her arms.

'A sweet weirdo.' You added.

'That's not helping.' Rose said, muffled, as she had her head pressed up to the wall.

You peeled her off and faced her, 'It's ok, just tell him you're a witch and that you go to a school called Hogwarts.'

Rose looked disheveled.

You brushed her blond hair away from her face. 'Can you do that?' you asked kindly. 'Or would you rather borrow a stamp from me and go all the way into the Muggle world to find a letterbox and tell your boyfriend that the owl posts were some sort of a joke.'

Rose shook her head, 'No. I'll tell him the truth. But, he might not take it seriously.'

'Who would?'

You were walking outside, around the Black Lake where the Giant Squid was sleeping.

You were alone because Rose was too busy composing a long explanatory letter to her Muggle boyfriend.

Hermione didn't want to go out because she wanted to finish her new copy of 'Transfiguration Today'.

Harry and Ron were having their Quidditch practice and you could see the Gryffindor team flying around the stadium like tiny black dots in a distance.

After an hour later, after you realized that Quidditch practice must be over, you decided to head back into the castle as the sky was getting dark.

Hermione was in the common room, making a pot of tea, when you entered.

You went over to her and took out a cup, 'I'd like a brew too, please.'

Hermione nudged you and looked over at the sofa area.

You looked, and saw Ginny snuggled up close to Harry, in their Quidditch outfits, by the warm fire.

You listened carefully.

'I'm so glad Ron has a friend like you, Harry' Ginny's voice floated across the room. 'You're so… reliable.'

You and Hermione exchanged tiny smirks.

'About time.' You said.

You were in the girls' dormitory with Hermione on her bed on the other side of the room later that night.

Lavender and Pavarti were busy watching an episode of 'Little Dorrit' on BBC.

They've fallen in love with the classics now. Yet, they still won't read the books.

You were stretched out on Hermione's bed in your navy pyjamas with little white hearts, and Hermione was wearing a light blue cotton dressing gown over hers.

'I'd just… like to be happy too,' Hermione murmured. 'I know what they all say. Hermione Granger, more into books than boys.'

'Books can be fun too,' you said enthusiastically.

'And I love books, but – I'm a human being. Viktor was sweet, but I wasn't all that interested.' Hermione confessed.

You listened.

'And Ron, well, I love Ron, I do, but he gets so insecure and he can be so jealous, and he hated it that I still owl Viktor.' Hermione continued.

You put your hand on hers.

The soft classical music emitted from the television at the other end of the room.

'I know I'm not pretty, but… isn't there anyone at all? I'd just like – to have somebody.' She sighed.

You looked at her sweet, heart-shaped, sad and rather lonely face, the warm light of her closing brown eyes. Even a little miserable, she was a good person and looked it, intelligent, a bit too innocent.

'Oh, Hermione,' you said, embracing her softly, and smiled at her kind face. 'You will – I promise, you will have someone.' You said to your good friend.


	6. The Irresistable Malfoy Charms

**That Darn Slytherin! Part 6 – The Irresistible Malfoy Charms**

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy strode down the seventh corridor towards Transfiguration, followed by Crabbe and Goyle who were lumbering fast beside him to keep up.

He gave the Gryffindors, who were waiting in a polite line outside the classroom, a loud scoff before stepping into room, not realizing that she was already in the classroom.

Soon enough, Professor McGonagall had Draco by the cuff of his collar and dragged him back outside, 'You come in when you are told, Mr. Malfoy!' She barked.

Ron sniggered.

'Shut your trap, Ginger Weasel.' Draco scowled; out of hear shot of Professor McGonagall.

'Sod off, Malfoy.' Harry snapped to Ron's defence.

Before Malfoy could say furthermore, the class has already clambered into Transfiguration.

You took your place next to Rose and took out your wand.

'I'm going to transfigure that kitten before the end of the day!' Rose promised.

'Miss Patil and Longbottom, would you two come to the front and pass out the animals?' McGonagall said.

You received your mole and stared at it.

How am I going to transfigure that mole into a book?

Rose was already attempting to squeeze the magic out of her wand as she pointed it vigorously at the poor mewing kitten.

'Rose,' you said cautiously. 'You might poke its eye out.'

Rose groaned, 'It's like being in child labour!'

Seamus Finnegan stared at her.

On the other side of the room, you saw Draco Malfoy casually flick his wand and turn his white rat into a silver goblet.

Crabbe and Goyle gaped at him in awe.

So did Pansy Parkinson, who looked as if she wanted to run up and kiss him.

Draco looked round; when suddenly his grey eyes found yours, you immediately looked away.

Although impressed, you still loathed him.

At the end of the day, you've managed to transfigure your mole into 'Wind in the Willows.'

'I'm impressed by three of our students, who have successfully transfigured their animals into an object,' Professor McGonagall clasped her bony hands. 'Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Annie Lennox both, ten points to Gryffindor, and Mr. Draco Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin.'

You left for the Great Hall to have your lunch, Hermione set off to the library to return a book, or three, rather.

As you got on one of the moving staircases, you realized Draco Malfoy has joined you.

You turned around and saw the tall blond Slytherin smirking down at you from behind. 'Excuse me, Malfoy, but aren't you the one who keep cropping up everywhere I go?' you snapped.

'Don't be ridiculous, woman.' Draco said, brushing back his long platinum blond hair. 'I am a Malfoy and I don't go for Mudbloods.'

You looked affronted.

Oh, how you hated the guy.

It was a relief when you got off the staircase and managed to escape to the Great Hall.

A beaming Rose joined you when you were half-way through your jacket potatoes.

'What took you so long?' You said through a mouthful.

'I've just had an owl post!' Rose said excitedly, waving a letter in her hand. 'It arrived late so the owl went up to the Gryffindor tower to deliver this!'

You still looked bemused.

'It's from my boyfriend!' Rose exclaimed.

'The Muggle guy?' You said, shocked.

'Who else?' Rose said, looking wild. 'He says he doesn't mind the fact that I am a witch, and that he found the owl mails very amusing! He says that he wanted to send me a reply, but didn't know how to – until now.'

'Wow!' You said, sitting down at the Gryffindor table, opposite your best friend.

Rose's blue eyes glinted and her blond hair dropped over her shoulders as she leaned forwards, 'He said he missed me!'

You then watched Rose squeal with happiness.

'That's nice.' You said differently. 'I'm surprised he's taken all this calmly.'

However, your tone went unnoticed by Rose as she continued, 'I think I'm going to write to him now, to arrange our next date. Maybe he can come up to Hogsmeade during our weekend?'

'Yeah, that would be good.' You said flatly.

Rose left the Great Hall, beaming.

You looked at your plate, and realized that you weren't hungry anymore.

'Do mine ears deceive me?' Lavender Brown sidled up beside you. 'Does Rose have a Muggle boyfriend?'

'Yes', you looked up absent-mindedly across at the Slytherin Table where a pair of grey eyes met yours. Draco Malfoy has been gazing at you the last five seconds before Ginny sat down opposite you, blocking your view.

'I'm so happy!' She beamed. 'You and Hermione were right. I have managed to find love.'

You smiled weakly, wondering what Draco has been playing at. 'That's good. Harry is a nice guy.' You mumbled distractedly.

Ginny grabbed your hand, 'He's so sweet. Did you know that I've actually been pining for Harry since I first laid eyes on him?'

You looked at her.

You wished you were in Ginny's shoes. The girl was happy, for goodness sake!

Ginny continued to beam. You wondered why you couldn't feel her happiness, or Rose's.

'I know I have been out with other guys before,' she continued, 'but that was just mainly to distract me from - Harry!' Ginny exclaimed.

You followed her gaze and saw Harry stride towards you two. You watched him lean over Ginny from behind and share a long wet kiss between them.

'Sorry, Annie, it's my turn to have Ginny now.' Harry smiled as he took her hand and they strolled out of the Great Hall.

You were in the common room with Harry, Ron and Hermione by the fireplace. It was late in the evening and Ron was trying to persuade everyone to play wizard chess with him.

'Harry, I don't think you're supposed to put Venus down.' Hermione stated as she leaned over Harry's parchment. 'It was Mars we saw, and our parchment has to be three foot long, not two.'

'At least I don't cheat by trying to make my writing big like Ron.' Harry grumbled.

Ron gave up trying to persuade Lavender to play with him as he folded his chessboard away, 'When's our next Quidditch practice, Harry?' He inquired, scratching his chin.

'Soon, tomorrow preferably. If the weather's dry.' Harry said, dipping his quill in the pot. 'Annie, have you seen Crookshanks anywhere?' Hermione queried as she put her homework in her bag and took out her knitting needles and some pink wool.

'No,' you replied as you gazed into the fire.

It was later in the evening when the group was seated around the fire in the Gryffindor common room, having a heated topic on relationships.

'I don't go for looks' you confessed, 'otherwise, wouldn't I be camped outside with a placard saying, 'Draco Malfoy, I lurve you!' You laughed casually.

Both Ron and Harry had frozen in horror.

'What?' They exclaimed.

You looked at Hermione who has just rolled her eyes.

'Annie, I think that gargling noise Ron is making means that you just indicated Malfoy could be considered in any way attractive.' Harry said, before adding hastily, 'I'm sure you didn't mean it.'

'Ron, Harry,' you said seriously. 'Draco Malfoy's personality is more corrosive than Bubotuber Pus. He's a nasty, prejudiced scumbag. But, objectively, you have to admit, he's attractive.'

Hermione cringed.

Ron and Harry still stared at you in shock.

'Hermione, is that what you think as well?' Ron demanded furiously, turning around in his seat to face her.

She put her knitting down on her lap, 'No! Well, one cannot deny that Malfoy is good-looking, but I completely hate him and his charms will not change how I feel for him.'

Then, Hermione turned pink.

However, Ron and Harry looked as though they were hit by a brick.

You sighed and called over Lavender and Parvati from across the room.

When they came, you turned to them, 'Tell me, what do you think of Malfoy?'

The atmosphere completely changed.

Parvati sighed blissfully, 'He's gorgeous. Ever since fifth year, he has become maturely developed and –'

Lavender butted in with dreamy eyes, 'Got those muscles. All Seekers have that sexy-yet-lean muscled thing going on.'

Harry went red.

'Those silvery piercing eyes.'

'That platinum blond hair.'

'Those cheekbones'

'That face.'

'That body.'

'I heard he had Veela blood in him.' Lavender said.

'Of course he does!' Parvati said.

'He got sixty three singing Valentines last year. I hoped he liked mine.' Lavender sighed.

'I keep watching when Quidditch matches are on. Parvati grieved. 'But so far, he's always been wearing trousers under his robes. So many from the wizarding families don't.'

Harry and Ron looked as though they were going to faint.

'But, what about his personality?' you demanded.

Lavender changed her tone, 'He's an evil Slytherin.'

Parvati looked disgusted, 'He's awful.'

Then, the girls exchanged looks and Lavender said to Parvati, 'Can I see you over there in the corner. I've got something to tell you on a totally unrelated topic...'

You watched them giggle as they turned on their heels, before returning to Harry and Ron who were still frozen on the sofa.

'You see!' You insisted. 'Malfoy is popular amongst the girls, but no-one would dream of going out with them. Well, not the Gryffindors, anyway.'

'I'm not talking to you anymore.' Ron mumbled as he folded his arms, 'And you, Hermione.'


	7. Go kiss a Flobberworm

**That Darn Slytherin! Part 7 – 'Go Kiss a Flobberworm!'**

**

* * *

**

It was Friday, the day before the Hogsmeade Weekend, and you were too excited about getting out of the castle tomorrow to realize that your frog was leaping off your desk for the fourth time in Charms.

'Not good, Miss Lennox!' Professor Flitwick piped as he passed your desk and scooped up your frog. 'Try focusing, please. And, don't flick your wand like that.'

'Yes, Professor.' You sighed, scooping up your frog and dragging it back to the centre of your desk again.

You looked over to your right at Hermione's fowl, and saw that she had turned it to a beautiful leather-bound book. 'Nice one, Hermione.' You said, encouragingly.

She smiled, 'Hey, are you joining us tomorrow?'

By 'us', you knew she meant Ron and Harry.

'Er, I'm afraid I might not. I promised Rose I'd go with her to meet her boyfriend, you know, Matt.' you said.

'Oh!' Hermione said, raising her eyebrows curiously. 'So they've arranged a meeting in Hogsmeade?'

You nodded, 'It might be disastrous, I don't know what to expect.'

You looked at your empty seat on your left where Rose usually occupied and wondered where she was today.

'Rose got up really early this morning.' You told Hermione. 'I figure she went up to the Owlery, and didn't make it in time for class.'

Hermione sat down in her seat, and you followed suit.

Charms went on for another twenty minutes before the class was dismissed.

You then made your way to Transfiguration, before meeting Rose at the top of the stairs.

'Where have you been?' You exclaimed.

'Just the Owlery.' Rose said. 'I had to make sure everything was alright.'

It was lunchtime in the Entrance Hall, when Hermione stopped you. You looked at her, 'What's the matter?'

Hermione looked slightly anxious, 'It's my cat. He's been missing for three days.'

Ron stared at Hermione, 'Crookshanks?'

'Is that your name for your fat mother, Weasley?' Draco said aloud as he strolled past. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed behind him.

Ron turned red and took out his wand, but Harry jumped in his way.

The spell shot out and hit the ceiling instead. Nothing happened.

Ron aimed for Draco again, but before he could do anything else, a sinister voice came from behind you.

'Twenty points from Gryffindor, Weasley.' Professor Snape stepped in. 'For attempting to curse a fellow student.'

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione dragged him into the Great Hall.

'That miserable git!' Ron swore under his breath. 'I'll have him next time.'

'No, you won't!' Hermione said sternly, her eyes flashed reminiscently of McGonagall's' 'We have done enough damage to our reputation for the past six years, and you can't make matters worse, or we'll be expelled before we could do our NEWTs.'

When you all sat down, Hermione looked as though she wanted to cry. Harry quickly saw this and was about to put his arm around her, but Ron got there first.

'Gee, I'm sorry, Hermione.' Ron said, gently, soon calming down.

Harry looked awkward, but he soon was joined by Ginny and she was happy to take his arm.

However, you were sitting at the table, feeling kind of awkward, and lonely. You couldn't understand it. You were an attractive girl, with a great personality, but no-one has ever pined for you.

'Here, want some beans?' Harry offered you kindly; he was a rather perceptive character.

You looked at your empty plate miserably, and said, 'No thank you.' before leaving the Great Hall.

You had decided to spend the rest of your afternoon lunch in the library, where it was warm and quiet. Rose had gone to the Owlery again, to check if there were any more posts for her, but you suspected that she'd gone down to the Great Hall now.

You found yourself a comfortable spot between the two tall bookshelves of T's and V', and sat on the carpet, before starting to weep.

You didn't know how it has happened, but you felt that you wanted a good cry.

Something shuffled behind the bookshelf of T's, and you looked up, giving a muffled sob. Then, voices floated through the gaps between the books and it appeared to come from a couple first years.

You dropped your head and cried again quietly. You hoped that Madam Pince wouldn't catch you in the act.

Another shuffling noise appeared, but this time you didn't look up. You'd gotten used to the quiet ruffling of sheets and muffled footsteps along the old carpet within the library.

Then a clear voice of someone you immediately recognized floated to your ears, 'I wonder where they keep a collection of 'Saber-toothed butterflies?'

You couldn't believe it. It was embarrassing. You had hoped that he couldn't see you. You peered out of your arms and looked up slowly, before freezing on the spot where a tall, blond-haired boy was examining the top row of books on the shelf on your left.

He was muttering quietly to himself, looking handsomely-focused, before turning to his left where he looked down and his grey eyes met yours.

'Ah, Lennox, fancy finding you here.' Draco Malfoy said, smirking.

As if he didn't notice you already!

You got up quickly, 'Go kiss a Flobberworm.' You hissed resentfully.

Draco raised his pale eyebrows, 'Don't take it out on me, just because you're having a bad day.'

You made to push past him, but he grabbed your wrist, and for a very brief moment, looked into your eyes as though he longed for something. Before you knew it, he had quickly let go of your wrist and you found yourself bursting through the library doors and running down the corridor at a full speed until you scrambled through the portrait hole.

'Hey, Annie!' Rose called. You looked up to the top of the winding stairs which led to your dormitory; Rose was leaning over the stone wall and beckoning you to hurry upstairs.

'What?' You said, flopping yourself on top of your bed.

It can't be, you thought. It's insane.

'Matt is coming!' Rose sang. 'My Matty is coming tomorrow.'

'Yeah, I know.' You mumbled, still thinking of that moment in the library. Why did Draco startle you? What possessed him to grab you like that? Why did he want to have anything to do with you if he immensely disliked you?

All these thoughts flooded your head that you didn't hear Rose rummage through your wardrobe.

'Hey!' You called, looking up, as she whizzed through your clothes.

'What?' Rose said defensively. 'I need to borrow something, Annie. All my clothes look horrible.'

'What about that blue shirt you've got?' You said, sitting up straight, wrapping your legs around your knees.

Rose closed your wardrobe door, 'Y'think?'

You knew that Draco wanted to kiss you. You knew that strange blazing look in his face. What was more, you also wanted to kiss him too. You felt that you had betrayed your own conscience.

'Um, Rose, I want to tell you something.' You said, seriously.

Rose flicked back her long blond hair and sat on your bed, sprawled out like a beautiful white angel, 'What?'

You had decided that it would be wise not to say anything.

'Nothing.' You mumbled, turning over to your side in discreet agony.


End file.
